


Imma Flirt

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Will you be the Sweetheart or the Vixen to Sami?





	Imma Flirt

****_(The Sweetheart)_ ** **

As you are congratulated on your match, you can’t help but look for him. He’s usually the first to give constructive criticism before giving you endless, supportive praise. The two of you had worked too hard to lose opportunities now. This was what you collectively wanted more than anything; yet since moving to the main roster, you struggled with the attention he received…especially when you finally spotted him further down the corridor.

A lump forms in your throat as you watch him laughing with another diva. It didn’t matter if you knew her, the way she touched his exposed bicep caused you to somewhat shrink in your spot. Damn insecurity for keeping you frozen, you can’t seem to move any closer to them.

“(Y/N), that was a great match.” You don’t even identify who owns the compliment; you just head to the locker room to get changed.

——-

“You sure there’s nothing wrong?”

You want to scream yes, especially as he offers you his sincerest puppy dog stare. You fake a smile, hopping into the passenger seat and tossing your duffel bag to the back.

Skeptical, he starts the rental car and begins to drive back to your hotel. That should be the reassurance you need. He had found you, complimented your match, and asked if you were ready to go home to relax. Nothing gets rid of that feeling in your chest, the tug of your tense heartstrings – plucked over and over as you glance over at him.

His hands squeeze the steering wheel, his muscles tense under his logo t-shirt, and his free foot bounces his leg impatiently. The telltale signs of his nervous energy. Something you shared.

An abrupt stop, pulling into an empty parking lot, causes you to sit up alert in your seat, “What happened?”

“I’m waiting for you to tell me.” Sami shuts off the car, putting the keys in his lap and turning to face you, “Those are the first words you’ve said to me since leaving the arena.”

You adjust uncomfortably in your seat, picking at your cuticles, “I’m just tired.”

“Why are you lying?” Sami’s question prompts him to jump to his own conclusion, immediately reaching for your hand, “Did you get hurt tonight?”

You shake your head, squeezing his hand, “It’s really nothing.” Your free hand gathers your hair to the side as you sigh, “I—I’m just in my head.”

“About?”

“…I saw you talking…after my match…” You avoid his eyes, fully aware you’ll fall into them if you look up and lose all nerve to tell the truth, “I may have gotten a little jealous when I saw  _someone_  flirting with you.” When you hear a breath of a laugh from him, you feel smaller than before.

“Is that what this is about? You think she was flirting with me?”

“Well, she was.”

“Okay,” He cups your chin and forces you to look at him, making a face you can’t quite distinguish, “Do you think I was flirting with her?”

You wait a beat, a smile finds his lips, and your heart soars with a positive conclusion, “No.”

“Then why does it matter?”

“Because this is all new. I—we’ve finally come up together, and I don’t know how to deal with all the people around us all the sudden. It was different in NXT.”

“It was, but we’re past that now. So…”

You anticipate he will tell you he loved you so everything would work out. You assume he will say there was no reason to worry because you were in this together. Instead, he starts the car and gets back on the road. Confused, you tilt your head at him, “So…?”

“I need to get you back to the hotel room so I can show you that you’re the only  _Diva_  I have eyes for.” Sami kisses your hand locked with his before glancing your way, giving a small wink, “And it’s never gonna change.”

——————————————————————————————-

 

****_(The Vixen)_ ** **

As you are congratulated on your match, you can’t help but look for him. He’s usually the first to give constructive criticism before giving you endless, supportive praise. The two of you had worked too hard to lose opportunities now. This was what you collectively wanted more than anything; yet since moving to the main roster, you had to keep a close eye on the people who surrounded you. On some days, you questioned anyone without a recent  NXT background.

Besides, you have to protect not only yourself but your incredibly sweet, trusting boyfriend. If you didn’t have his back, people might be eager to take advantage of your kind fur ball. This is never truer than when you turn the corner to finally spot him.

You hand itches to slap the girl touching him, tossing her hair as she laughs and trails her finger down the exposed skin of his arm. Unashamed, you tell yourself to calm down as you approach the two. Part of you is tempted to take his face in your hands and lay a kiss on his lips that clearly stakes your claim; yet you  stop yourself. You allow a cooler approach for the hairs standing on end, taking his hand and announcing yourself, “There you are. I was looking for you.”

The second you’re in his orbit, Sami’s brown eyes find your gaze, “Great match!”  

As the woman waves goodbye, saying not another word, you know your job is done. But you can’t help yourself, catching her gazing back.

Your free hand frames his chin and brings him in for a small kiss that lingers; you stop once you feel his slightly sweaty arms around you, “I gotta change.”

“Okay,” His thumb checks for your lipstick on his lips, “See you in fifteen.”

“Sounds good.” You smack his behind with a chuckle before heading in opposite directions.

——-

“You sure there’s nothing wrong?”

"Nothing, Sami. Now, let’s get going.” You chuckle as he tosses your luggage into the trunk with narrowed eyes, then slides into the passenger seat to buckle in. You make sure you’re both secure before blowing out of the arena and into traffic.

You just see a flash of her touching him every five minutes, an obnoxious laugh telling you that there was no way you could mistake her intentions. As this happens, you don’t realize you’re weaving through traffic or that your boyfriend is holding on for dear life.

Kind to a fault, he says nothing until you reach the hotel parking lot. As you shut down the car, his hand catches your hand, “(Y/N), stop…”

You know what this means. He’s going to dig into your issues, and you’re going to let him. The only man in the whole world who trust yourself to be honest with, and the only one who doesn’t judge you when you get like this.

“Tell me…” His thumb strokes the back of your hand, his whisper full of concern and softness.

It kills you. You hate that he can so easily disarm you without trying. You swallow hard, half-tempted to silence him with a kiss you know will get him to forget anything but the bed upstairs. Yet, as Sami’s presence always does, he has left you unwilling to tell a white lie or avoid what could become a bigger problem. Damn him and his sincerity.

“You are oblivious.” Maybe that wasn’t the way to start the conversation, but you still had to deal with your defenses. You turn to him as he gives a small nod, trying to hide a smile, “you have no idea when someone is giving you too much attention, you know?”

“Apparently I don’t know.” His joke made you seethe, his grin making you reluctant to go on, “And who do you think I’m receiving too much attention from, (Y/N)?”

“The fact that you don’t know kinda proves my point, right, Sami?”

He slides further into his seat, clearly wanting to avoid confrontation yet expecting one.

“Listen, we don’t have to talk about this right now. We’re both tired.” Look at you trying to be mature, trying to be supportive, even though the problem boils in your belly. You try to open your car door, only to have his hand clutch yours tighter, “Sami…”

“We can’t let stuff sit.” He knows you too well, “We have to talk about this.”

“No, because you’re gonna try to convince me that what I saw isn’t true when it is! You have no idea when women want you. It’s a blessing and a curse as a man I’m sure, but it’s a sure fire way to piss off your girlfriend.”

“What if I don’t care if a girl is flirting with me because I have what I want?”

You can’t be sidetracked, and you choose to continue, “Well, I can’t help the way it makes me feel, especially when you think about how we got together.”

“I thought we got together because I asked you out, (Y/N).”

“Who kissed who first, Sami?”

Your nerves begin to ease as your head falls against your seat, and his hand releases yours so that he can play with strands of your hair. You hate to admit, but the slightest touch from him has the power to calm you completely.

“So that’s what nearly getting us in a car accident is all about? You think she was flirting with me?”

“Well, she was.”

“Okay,” He cups your chin and forces you to look at him, making a face you can’t quite distinguish, “Do you think I was flirting with her?”

“It doesn’t matter. A woman takes what she wants.”

“I think that’s just you.” You let out a deep sigh, wanting to look away but his fingertips refuse to let you unlock your stare, “Answer my question, (Y/N).”

“Don’t make me feel bad for being territorial, Sami. If I let you go tomorrow, you’d have a line of women waiting to soothe your broken heart.”

“Two things, you know I’d be heartbroken; you also need to know I think it’s kinda hot when you get territorial.” His thumb runs over your lips as you desperately try to resist the urge to beam with a smile, “No one and nothing is worth losing you. You have to know that by now.”

You should, but it’s always good to hear it.


End file.
